villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Yami Bakura
Hey everyone, this is a proposal for Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Since the pure evil category is already listed on his article, I am doing this to get him officially approved. Also, this proposal will only go over Yami Bakura in the anime not the manga. Sorry to tell you guys, but I am not too familiar with the manga. Although from what I know, his manga counterpart is just about as vile as he is in the anime. What's the Work Yu-Gi-Oh! is a show that follows the journey of Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi as they duel others. Each story arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! usually have a main antagonist who seeks to either personally destroy the protagonists or seeks to destroy the world. The story have light-hearted moments and the main cast are supportive of each other. Who is he? Yami Bakura also known as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring is one of the main antagonists of the anime. He is an amalgam of the powerful demon Zorc Necrophades and Thief King Bakura. Though he shares plenty in common with both characters, Yami Bakura has developed his own identity and personality separate from them. He was sealed in the Millennium Ring and he is a thief. Like few of the main villains in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami Bakura wanted to gather all the Millennium Items, defeat Yami Yugi, and summon Zorc to destroy the world and then take over it. Throughout the anime, he would take possession of Bakura Ryou multiple times and use his body to interact with people around him. What have he done? After being sealed away for centuries in the Millennium Ring, Yami Bakura appears where he immediately takes possession of a young Bakura Ryou. He then use his power to kill Shadi, a guardian of the tombs, and attack everyone near Bakura. Years later, Yami Bakura took possession of the Bakura during the Duelist Kingdom arc. He trapped Yugi and his friends into a shadow game where the loser would end up dying if they lose. During the duel, Yami Bakura took a bit too much pleasure in trying to hurt Yugi and because of that he lost the duel. Later on, Yami reemerges when he heard that Pegasus took Mokuba's soul out of his body. Yami Bakura was very invested in trying to take possession of the kid's body that no longer had a soul. When trying to retrieve Mokuba, Yami Bakura assisted Tristan against Pegasus's guards. Yami Bakura attacked them with his monsters and had many of them banned to alternate world with the dueling monsters. Yami Bakura demand that Tristan give him Mokuba's body or there would be problems. Tristan took his opportunity to take the Millennium Ring off of Bakura and threw it into the forest, ridding Bakura of the malicious spirit. However, later on, when Pegasus lost in a duel against Yugi. Yami Bakura appears, after taking possession of Bakura. He proceed to mock Pegasus before playing a shadow game with him. When Yami Bakura won, Bakura took Pegasus's Millennium Eye out of his eye socket, leaving the man for dead. Yami Bakura then appears in the Battle City arc where he continue to try and retrieve the Millennium Items and managed to seal a portion of himself inside the Millennium Puzzle. He later encounters Marik Ishtar who had the Millennium Rod. He entered a deal with him to where Marik agreed to give Yami Bakura the Millennium Item if he can defeat Yugi. Yami Bakura then stabbed himself while letting Bakura Ryou suffer the pain. He did this so that Marik can act with the alias Namu so that they can get Yugi and his friend's trust. After going to the hospital, Yami Bakura encountered Bonz, Takaido, and Satake, where he had a shadow game with them so that he can get their locator card to get into the tournament. Yami Bakura won the duel and all three were banished to the Shadow Realm. In the tournament, Yami Bakura dueled Yugi intending on sending him to the shadow realm but lost. Yami Bakura continued his allegiance with Marik to help the latter against Yami Marik, Marik's empowered dark side. He chose to duel Yami Marik but ultimately lost the duel and got Bakura Ryou banished to the shadow realm in his stead. Though Bakura Ryou was banished to the shadow realm, Yami Bakura still existed within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He awaits the time that he can come out and continue his goals. Yami Bakura reappears in the final season as the main antagonist where he took possession of Bakura Ryou again, after the latter try to resist him. He then encounter Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor in an alley where he sent them to the shadow realm and took back the Millennium Items and Egyptian god cards the duo stole. Yami Bakura gave them back to the Yugi and reminds him about his carelessness in allowing the items to be taken before leaving. Yami Bakura later attacks Mokuba to lure in Seto Kaiba in order to duel him to get the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The duel ended prematurely as Yami Bakura left. Yami Bakura later appears in Egypt and manages to take possession of his older counterpart Thief King Bakura in an RPG. Yami Bakura hoped to use the RPG to summon Zorc Necrophades upon the world and destroy it. At this point, Yami Bakura sits with Yugi and continues to mock him over the situation. Yami Bakura was successful in having the Thief King sacrifice himself to summon Zorc Necrophades who then proceed to cause destruction. Yami Bakura also revealed he was a fragment of Zorc to Yugi. At the same time, Tristan got possessed by a doppelganger of Yami Bakura when the latter got into contact with the Thief King earlier. Yami Bakura dueled Yugi Muto and proceed to have him and his friends sent to the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura lost the duel and Tristan was relieved of the evil spirit. Yami Bakura later merges with Zorc and was on the verge of destroying the entire world until, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra merged together to become Holactie, the Creator of Light. The Creator destroyed Zorc and killed Yami Bakura in the process. Heinous Standard He meets the heinous standards. He took possession of Bakura Ryou multiple times. Many instances, he attempts to banish Yugi and his friends to the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm, by the way, is the English dubbed 4Kids Entertainment palatable-sounding version of hell. It is pretty much a euphemism for hell. It is also a way of redefining the fate of Bakura's or other people's victims than having them murdered (which did occur in original version of the anime). It is a place where the banished people suffer perpetually. Whether they died or were sent to the Shadow Realm, it is still terrible what happened. He was successful in having multiple people banished there before like Pegasus's guards, Bonz, Satake, Takaido, and even Bakura Ryou among others. Yami Bakura also attempt to take control of Mokuba Kaiba's body when his soul was not there. Among other villains in the anime, Yami Bakura was very violent by how he ripped out the Millennium Eye from Pegasus's eye socket and by murdering Shadi moments after he took possession of Bakura. What really sets him above the heinous standard was in the final season where he managed to use the Thief King as a pawn and have him sacrificed to summon Zorc Necrophades. Zorc proceeds to kill many people and destroy many buildings. Yami Bakura intended on having Zorc destroy the world. His final plan was to destroy the world and then take over it. He was very close to meeting that goal. He is just about as heinous as Yami Marik. Whereas Yami Marik was a bit more unhinged, Yami Bakura was a bit more stable. Yami Bakura like Yami Marik also has a penchant to want to prolong the misery of his victims through instilling fear or using torture like what he did to Yugi and his friends in Duelist Kingdom and what he did to Bonz and his companions in Battle City. With all that he did, he goes beyond the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors Yami Bakura is a combined being of a demon god, Zorc, and the Thief King Bakura. However, Yami Bakura have an independent identity and personality from both villains. He has an understanding of good and evil which he demonstrates on many occasions such as pretending to act like the kinder, Bakura Ryou, to gain the trust of Yugi and his friends. In his interaction with Pegasus, he shows that he has a deep understanding of the mindset of people from how he analyzes Pegasus's mind before he got into a shadow game with him. Yami Bakura is strategic and intelligent. He is also knowledgeable of many things. His relationship with Marik was purely business. It was a deal. Yami Bakura did this thing for Marik, he gets rewarded. There was nothing about compassion or care, just a simple business deal in hopes of getting the Millennium Items and power from Marik. At one point he did return the Millennium Items back to Yugi after taking it from Weevil and Rex just because he was confident in himself that he would get the power he needed to destroy Yugi later. And with Zorc, he only cares about the destruction the demon would bring to the world. In conclusion, nothing redeeming or mitigating about him. Verdict He meets all the criteria and qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals